ViViD
ViViD were a five-member Japanese visual kei rock band formed in March 2009 that was signed under PS COMPANY's indie division Indie-PSC. and later onto Sony Music Japan's Epic Records Japan label. Vivid consisted of Shin, Reno, Ryōga, Iv and Ko-Ki. The group disbanded on April 29, 2015 due to differences amongst members. Their last single Thank you for all/From the beginning was released earlier in January. Biography ViViD was formed in March of 2009 by the rhythm section, Iv (ex-Kisnate) and Ko-ki (ex-NoveLiS). Later in March they had acquired vocalist Shin (ex-Dennou Romeo), and guitarists Reno (ex-NoveLiS) and Ryoga. In early April a pop-up window in the Indie-PSC. website announced that ViViD had been signed to the label. On April 19th the band started official activities with their first live at Takadanobaba AREA. With their own official website opening in later on in April, the band announced in May that their first releases were to be released July and August. During May and June, they performed a total of five live performances, starting with Shibuya O-West on May 11, and ending with Shibuya O-West on June 24. Vivid's debut single, "Take-off", was released on July 8. The single reached number 2 on the indies Oricon charts, and number 63 on the major charts where it charted for a week. Before their next single, they played a string of three live concerts; on July 18, July 24, and August 9 all at Takadanobaba Area. Their second single, "Dear", was released on August 19, 2009. It was first released in a CD+DVD only format and featured their first promotional video. "Dear" reached second on the indies Oricon charts, and number 44 on the major charts where it charted for a week. It subsequently sold-out and was re-released on February 1, 2010 as a CD-only format. The month was finished off with a live appearance at Takadanobaba Area on August 31, 2009. In September and October 2009, Vivid took part in seven "Chichū Rōkaku" events organized by the PS Company, beginning with the 94th volume at Takadanobaba Area on September 19. The 95th to 97th volumes all took place at Takadanobaba Area: one on September 20, the second on September 26, and the last on September 27. The three volumes in October were at different venues; 98 was at Nagoya E.L.L on October 9, 99 was at Umeda Akaso on October 10, and 100 was at Kawasaki Club Citta on October 17. On October 21, 2009, the band released their debut mini-album, The Vivid Color. It was their first release to be available in two different versions. The mini-album reached number 34 on the major Oricon charts, where it charted for two weeks. Also on October 21, they appeared at the "H'evn no Omatsuri Tenmade Tobō!" event organised by H'evn magazine at Shibuya O-West. Three days later, Vivid at the "V-Rock Festival '09" mega-event at Makuhari Messe exhibition center in Chiba. Concluding the month was the special Halloween event "Area Halloween Special Live 2009" at Takadanobaba Area. November began with a concert titled "The Vivid Color" at Shibuya O-West. During the next two months, Vivid participated in six events. The first was vNeu's "Time-Limit Vol.1" sponsored event presented by Loop Ash Records at Takadanobaba Area on November 22. The last event in November was the 101st volume of the "Chichū Rōkaku" events at Takadanobaba Area on November 28. December started with the "Absolute Domain Zettai Ryōiki" event at Esaka Muse on the 8th. The next day there was another "Absolute Domain Zettai Ryōiki" event at Nagoya E.L.L. The last two events of the year were the 103rd "Chichū Rōkaku" at Takadanobaba Area on the 26th and the "Final 2009" event also at Takadanobaba Area on the 31st. Their third single, titled "Across the Border", was released on February 17, 2010 in three different versions and topped number 22 on the Oricon singles weekly chart. On July 3 and 4, 2010, Vivid performed at the J.E. Live House in Paris, France, during the Japan Expo 2010. This was the first time that Vivid had performed outside Japan. Their fourth single, "Precious", was released on July 7, 2010, reaching number 15 on the Oricon Weekly Chart. In August 2010, it was announced that Vivid would sign with Sony Music Japan's Epic Records label. Their fifth single and first major label single, "Yume Mugen no Kanata" (「夢」～ムゲンノカナタ方～?), ending theme song to the space-themed anime series Level E, was released on January 19, 2011. Their sixth single, "Blue", was used as the 14th opening theme of the anime Bleach from episodes 317 to 342. Vivid embarked on a Asia tour 2011, appearing in Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Singapore. On August 2, 2011, Vivid performed at the 13th annual ACGHK2011 Heart Beat Seinen Music Festival, in Hong Kong, China. "Fake", Vivid's 7th single was used as the theme song for the dating simulation game Koi to Shigoto to Kimi no Produce. Lineup * Shin - Vocals → 秋葉原少年団☆電脳ロメオ → Rhyolite → ViViD * Reno - Guitar → NoveLis → 株式会社タスキンコ → Hi:BRiD (support) → ZiL → ViViD → (solo) * Ryouga - Guitar → M.cry → ViViD * IV - Bass → キス&ネイト → 氷男 → オーダーメイド → ZiL → ViViD * Ko-ki - Drums & DJ → NoveLis → 氷男(support) → ZiL → ViViD Discography Albums Image:600px-The_ViViD_Color_Lim.jpg| THE ViViD COLOR mini album (2009.10.21) Singles * 2009.07.08 Take-off * 2009.08.19 Dear * 2010.02.17 Across The Border * 2010.07.07 PRECIOUS * 2011.01.19 "Yume" ~Mugen no Kanata~ (「夢」～ムゲンノカナタ方～; "Dreams" ~Beyond the Fantasy~) * 2011.07.13 BLUE * 2011.11.09 FAKE * 2012.01.11 Message * 2012.05.16 REAL *2015.01.28 Thank you for all/From the beginning DVD * 2011.04.20 -インディーズラスト-「光彩GENESIS」 (-Indies Last- ViViD ONEMAN LIVE "Kousai GENESIS") Magazines * 2010.03.xx FOOL'S MATE 2010 May Issue * 2010.10.xx FOOL'S MATE December Issue * 2011.02.xx ARENA37 Degree March 2011 Issue * 2011.02.xx YOU MUSIC March 2011 Issue * 2011.03.xx ARENA37 Degree April 2011 Issue * 2011.03.xx SHOXX May 2011 Issue * 2011.08.xx SHOXX October 2011 Issue * 2011.09.xx PATi PATi October 2011 Issue * 2011.09.xx SHOXX November 2011 Issue * 2011.09.xx FOOL'S MATE I.S. No.6 * 2011.09.xx ROCK STAR Vol.16 * 2011.09.xx Peace & Smile Carnival 2011 SHIBUYA 7DAYS Live at C.C.LEMON HALL * 2011.09.xx Rock Style Magazine Mix * 2011.09.xx BACKSTAGE PASS 2011 November * 2011.10.xx ARENA37 Degree November 2011 Issue * 2011.10.xx SHOXX December 2011 Issue Gallery ViViD Group 1.jpg Vivid.png Category:Major Category:Inactive bands